Psycho
by tmarionlie
Summary: Jongin diculik oleh seorang Psycho, dan 'orang gila' yang menurutnya 'tak di kenalnya' itu menyiksa tubuhnya, menahan-nahan hasrat sexualnya sampai Jongin merasa sangat tersiksa setengah mati. [KaiSoo] [PWP / BDSM / Torture / Orgasm Denial / Slavery / Psycho Attitude]


**PSYCHO**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : Kaisoo**

**Length : Oneshoot ( 3772 Words )**

**Rated : Absoluted MA!**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI**

**NC ( Explisit Sex Scene )**

**BDSM**

**TORTURE!**

**ORGASM DENIAL!**

**PSYCHO ATITTUDE!**

**SLAVERY!**

**PWP ( Non Plot, Only Sex Scene )**

**Dirty Talk ( little )**

**Hardcore Sex ( Maybe )**

**Using Sex Toys**

**OOC**

**Typo (s) Everywhere…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Happy Reading~***~**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapan cermin rias kamarnya. Tangannya memain-mainkan pisau lipat yang berada dalam genggamannya, sesekali terkekeh lalu mengusapkan sisi-sisi pisau yang pipih pada telapak tangannya yang sebelah kiri, mencoba merasakan ketajaman pisau itu.

Brakk!

Pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka. Kyungsoo melirik melalui cermin lebar di hadapannya dan menyeringai saat melihat dua orang suruhannya membawa tubuh 'pria itu'. Kedua orang itu membawa tubuh si pria yang berkulit eksotis itu ke arah ranjang milik Kyungsoo, membantingnya tanpa perasaan di sana. Tangan-tangan kedua orang suruhannya, mencengkram paksa pergelangan tangan si pria lalu mengikatnya dengan kuat ke sisi-sisi teralis ranjang.

"Lepaskan aku! Siapa kalian? Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" maki pria itu.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil. Lalu dengan bahasa isyarat Kyungsoo mengusir dua orang tadi pergi dari hadapannya, menyisakan dirinya 'berdua saja' dengan pria itu.

Kyungsoo mencengkram pisaunya dengan kuat, lalu mendekat ke arah pria itu.

"Hai Jongin sayang…" sapa Kyungsoo, berbasa-basi.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke sana-kemari, mencari arah sumber suara, namun dia tak tau di mana posisi pria yang sedang mengajaknya bicara karena matanya sudah di tutup dengan kain hitam sejak para pria asing tadi menculiknya.

"Siapa kau?" kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kuat, lalu dengan langkah yang anggun malah mendekat ke arah Jongin yang terbaring di atas ranjangnya itu. Kyungsoo merangkak perlahan ke atas tubuh Jongin, kemudian jari-jarinya mengelus pipi hingga leher Jongin dengan gerakan yang seduktif.

"Menurutmu siapa aku, heumm?" bisik Kyungsoo di telinga Jongin.

Bibir penuh Kyungsoo mengecupi pipi kanan Jongin, kemudian menjalar ke bibir pria berkulit gelap itu, mengecup beberapa kali, menjilati bibir atas dan bawahnya sebelum menghisap bibir penuh Jongin kuat-kuat. Jongin hanya diam, tapi kepalanya bergerak ke sana ke mari berusaha melepaskan diri dari hisapan liar pria yang menindihnya. Tautan bibir itu terlepas, membuat amarah Kyungsoo mendadak naik. Tanpa perasaan tangan mungilnya menampar sisi kanan wajah tampan Jongin kuat-kuat sampai pipi itu memerah, menggambarkan dengan sempurna bentuk kelima jarinya.

"Diam dan turuti keinginanku, atau kubunuh kau" ancam Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh meremehkan.

"Membunuhku? Kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja brengsek!"

"Cihh, jangan menantang Jongin….kau ingin mati? Kau ingin aku membunuhmu? Tentu saja akan kulakukan dengan senang hati…tapi nanti setelah aku puas bermain dengan tubuh _sexy_-mu ini sayang…"

Kyungsoo mencengkram kaus yang di kenakan Jongin, lalu mengarahkan pisaunya ke sana. Wajahnya tersenyum senang ketika melihat pisau itu mengoyak-ngoyak kaus Jongin, mempertontonkan _abs_ _sexy_ yang tampak berkilau karena keringat di permukaan kulit gelap pria itu.

"Ugghhh….tubuhmu _sexy_ sayang…." Kata Kyungsoo nista.

"Diam kau, jalang! Jangan menilai bentuk tubuhku dengan mulut kotormu itu!"

Kyungsoo tertawa keras.

"Aku bahkan sudah tak sabar untuk menyentuhnya Jongin…."

Kyungsoo benar-benar melakukannya. Jari-jarinya meraba-raba permukaan kulit Jongin, dada, perut, dan terakhir menggelitik di sekitar pusar pria tampan itu. Setelah puas menggoda permukaan kulit Jongin, Kyungsoo mengarahkan jari-jari tangannya ke arah _nipple-nipple_ Jongin yang sudah menegang. Kyungsoo menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jempol untuk menjepit kedua _nipple_ itu, mencubitnya sekuat tenaga sampai Jongin berteriak kesakitan, tapi Kyungsoo malah tertawa.

"Lihatlah….tubuhmu bahkan sangat menginginkan sentuhanku Jongin….ini baru bagian atas, bagaimana yang bawah? Ahhh…..aku penasaran…." Kata Kyungsoo seduktif.

"Jangan macam-macam brengsek! Hentikan tingkah liarmu, atau aku akan- Ouhhhh…._fuck_!" umpat Jongin frustasi.

Kyungsoo terkekeh meremehkan sambil meremas penis yang masih berbalut celana itu dengan kuat, lalu mengelusnya untuk menggoda. Meremas, mengelus. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo melakukannya sampai Jongin menggeram-geram aneh.

Kyungsoo tak sabar, ingin menyiksa Jongin lebih jauh lagi. Karena itu dengan cepat di bukanya celana Jongin, berikut _underware_-nya hingga penis Jongin yang sudah mengacung tegak itu terlihat dengan jelas oleh sepasang mata bulatnya. Kyungsoo menatap penis itu dengan tatapan lapar. Jakunnya naik-turun, dan seperti orang gila Kyungsoo meraih penis itu dengan tangan kanannya, memijat-mijatnya dengan brutal.

"Ahhhh…ahhhh….." desah Jongin.

"Jangan mendesah pelacur! atau kupotong penismu ini!" Ancam Kyungsoo kejam.

"Kau gila!" maki Jongin.

"Jangan berani memakiku Kim Jongin…atau kau benar-benar ingin penismu putus?"

Jongin mendecih, meremehkan ucapan pria mungil itu.

"Kau mau mencobanya? Kau pikir aku main-main dengan ucapanku?" kata Kyungsoo.

Mata bulatnya sudah melirik ke arah pisau yang tergeletak di sisi kiri tubuh Jongin. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dengan cepat, lalu menggesekkan sisi pisau itu ke pangkal penis Jongin.

Jongin terkesiap saat merasakan dingin di pangkal penisnya. Tanpa melihat pun, Jongin yakin jika benda yang di gesekkan pada kemaluannya itu berbahan logam.

"A-apa itu?"

Kyungsoo semakin menggesekkan pisau itu kuat-kuat pada kulit penis Jongin, menggurat kulit penis Jongin sampai memerah.

"Ini? Ini pisau sayang…." Kata Kyungsoo. Senyum lebar menghiasi _heart shaped lips _miliknya.

Tulang Jongin terasa lolos semua saat mendengarnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menggaruk-garuk kulit penisnya dengan gerakan cepat sampai kulit itu lecet.

"Arghh…hentikan, itu sakit…" rintih Jongin.

Senyum Kyungsoo lenyap. Seketika tangannya berhenti menggerakkan pisau itu.

"Sakit? Bagaimana dengan yang ini"

Crassh!

"Arrrgghhhhh!

Jongin berteriak kesakitan. Pisau tajam itu menggores pangkal penisnya. Darah Jongin keluar, menetes-netes dan mengalir turun ke _twinsball_-nya, lalu mengalir lagi ke seprai di bawah bokongnya yang telanjang. Air mata Jongin keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya. Tidak, Jongin bukan menangis. Air mata itu hanyalah efek yang tercipta dari rasa sakit yang menyengat di pangkal penisnya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo hanya menggores sedikit, tapi tetap terasa sakit.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Sakit? Jangan berteriak dan mendesah saat aku mengoral penis _sexy_-mu ini…atau penismu ini benar-benar akan kupotong dengan pisau tajamku…kau mengerti?" kata Kyungsoo, dengan nada datar dan tatapan dinginnya.

Jongin hanya diam, lalu mengangguk pasrah. Jongin mulai yakin jika pria yang menculiknya ini memang 'orang gila', karena itu mulai dari sini Jongin hanya akan diam. Tak dia pungkiri, nyalinya menjadi ciut setelah apa yang pria asing itu lakukan padanya barusan. Jongin manusia biasa, tentu saja Jongin takut jika pria itu benar-benar memotong kelaminnya, jangan sampai. Itu adalah hal paling buruk dalam hidupnya jika sampai benar-benar terjadi.

Kyungsoo menyeringai lagi. Darah yang menetes-netes itu dia ambil dengan ujung pisaunya, lalu dia masukkan ke mulut.

"Mmmhh…"

Kyungsoo berdecap-decap berisik sebelum meletakkan pisaunya kembali ke permukaan ranjangnya. Kini tangannya sudah kembali menyentuh penis Jongin yang sudah terkulai, dan meremasnya lembut. Lelehan darah membuat gerakannya menjadi terganggu karena darah itu terasa lengket di telapak tangannya.

"Tch…menyebalkan!" umpatnya.

Kyungsoo beranjak turun dari ranjang, lalu membuka kulkas yang berada di sudut kamar. Di raihnya sebotol besar air es dengan wajah cerianya, seolah menemukan mainan baru. Gerakan kakinya melangkah lincah menghampiri Jongin kembali. Kyungsoo menduduki kaki Jongin, lalu membuka tutup botol dan mengguyur pelan-pelan dada Jongin dengan air es itu, mengguyurnya rata dari dada, perut, sampai ke penis Jongin yang berlumur darah yang sudah hampir mengering.

Jongin menggigil.

Kyungsoo mengguyur areal sensitif Jongin sedikit lama, pelan-pelan disertai pijatan-pijatan lembut, membersihkan darah-darah itu hingga air di botol habis.

Takkk!

Kyungsoo melempar botol kosong itu asal ke sembarang arah. Tubuh Jongin yang basah membangkitkan libidonya sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tubuhnya terasa sangat gerah karena aliran darah _psycho_-nya bergejolak kuat di bawah permukaan kulit putih mulus miliknya. Kyungsoo melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu kembali duduk di atas tubuh Jongin, bukan di paha, tapi tepat di atas penisnya kini.

Jongin hanya diam, menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Jongin takut. Penisnya terasa ngilu, bahkan sampai sakitnya tak terasa lagi karena efek air es barusan. Sesuatu yang mengesek-gesek penisnya terasa kenyal dan padat, dan Jongin tak tau itu apa. Tapi dia berusaha menebak-nebak, jika itu adalah bokong pria asing itu, Jongin bersumpah jika kedua bongkahan padat itu terasa amat lembut, sampai membuatnya sedikit merinding. Tapi Jongin tetap diam. Jongin hanya bisa pasrah, menantikan siksaan apa lagi yang akan di lakukan oleh si '_psycho'_ yang tengah menguasai tubuhnya saat ini. Dadanya kembali di raba-raba, _nipple-nipple-_nya kembali di pilin-pilin oleh jari-jari pria di atasnya. Jongin bersyukur dalam hati karena pria itu tak melakukan hal gila kali ini.

Beberapa menit berselang, Jongin mulai merasa frustasi. Lidah pria yang tak di kenalnya –menurutnya- itu menggelitik lincah pada permukaan kulit tubuhnya, seluruhnya, tanpa terkecuali. Dan Jongin hampir saja mengerang saat mulut si '_psycho'_ gila itu mengulum penisnya dalam-dalam. Untung saja Jongin mampu menahannya sekuat tenaga dengan mengepalkan tangannya yang terikat kuat-kuat.

"Ohokk!"

Jongin langsung pucat pasi. Barusan bokongnya sedikit naik karena tak tahan dengan sensasi nikmat pada batang penisnya, hingga tenggorokan pria yang mengulum kejantanannya itu tertusuk ujung penisnya.

Kuluman itu terhenti.

Kyungsoo menatap dingin pada tubuh Jongin yang gemetaran, lalu beranjak dari atas tubuh Jongin setelah menampilkan _smirk_ mengerikan miliknya.

Jongin sudah menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jantungnya tak karuan, menantikan apa yang akan di lakukan si '_psycho'_ itu padanya kali ini. Jongin sempat membayangkan jika pria itu saat ini sedang mengambil pisaunya dan hendak memotong penisnya sampai putus.

.

.

3 menit…..

.

.

5 menit…..

.

.

10 menit…..

.

.

Jongin semakin was-was seiring detakan jarum jam yang mengalun lambat di dinding kamar itu. Tapi sekejap kemudian nafasnya tertahan kuat saat sesuatu yang berbentuk bulat lonjong dimasukkan paksa ke dalam _manhole_-nya lalu bergetar-getar halus dalam lubang anusnya. Itu adalah _egg vibrator_ yang diambil Kyungsoo saat menghilang tadi.

_Egg Vibrator_ itu menyentuh prostatnya berulang kali. Jongin menggeram frustasi, tapi Jongin tak boleh mendesah. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna sampai urat-urat lehernya ikut keluar. Jongin merasa semakin kacau saat jari-jari Kyungsoo kembali mengelus dan memijat penisnya. Jari-jari itu terus bergerak lincah, semakin cepat, menjamah _twinsball_-nya dan meremasnya kuat, memijat _scrotum_ Jongin sampai tubuh Jongin gemetaran hebat.

Kyungsoo tertawa tertahan ketika menyadari betapa responsifnya tubuh tawanannya. Tubuh _sexy_ itu sangat _submissive_, meskipun Kyungsoo yakin batin Jongin tersiksa dan mungkin –atau pasti- sedang mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya saat ini, toh tubuh _sexy_ itu pada kenyataannya sangat sensitif, terbukti dengan bahasa tubuh Jongin yang nyata-nyata tak mampu menolak sentuhannya sama sekali.

Kyungsoo semakin menggila, memijat areal sensitif tawanannya semakin liar. Ujung penis Jongin sudah basah oleh _precum_ beningnya. Tangan Kyungsoo berpindah-pindah. Sesekali memijat penis Jongin, beberapa kali memukul-mukul _scrotum_ Jongin. _Precum_ panjang mengalir turun dari lubang testis Jongin. Lendir itu terhubung langsung pada _twinsball_ Jongin yang dipijat-pijat erotis oleh gerakan gemulai jari-jari Kyungsoo.

Jongin melebarkan kakinya. Pahanya sudah mengejang, bokongnya naik. Jongin menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, takut desahannya keluar dan di dengar oleh si '_psycho'_ gila yang sedang menguasai dirinya. Jongin tak tahan lagi. Perutnya mengejang dan penisnya berkedut-kedut, bersiap memuntahkan cairannya. Kyungsoo terkesiap dan melepaskan _twinsball_ Jongin, lalu dengan cepat menekan lubang testis itu kuat-kuat.

"Jangan mengeluarkan spermamu….atau penismu ini melayang" ancam Kyungsoo sadis.

Jongin mengerang frustasi. Setengah mati di tahannya gejolak birahinya yang tertunda dan dengan kejam di putus oleh si '_psycho'_ gila itu. Bibirnya sudah berdarah akibat gigitan giginya sendiri. Jongin sangat tersiksa oleh penetrasi kering itu, tapi Jongin tak berdaya sama sekali. Dia adalah tawanan di sini.

"Kendalikan hasrat seksualmu Jongin…..aku akan mempersembahkan _hole_-ku untuk kau masuki nanti, asal kau tetap jadi anjing penurut seperti ini, jadilah budakku. Jangan mendesah Jongin….jangan mengeluarkan spermamu….tahan sekuat yang kau bisa hingga aku mengizinkanmu mengeluarkannya….kau mengerti sayang, heumm?" bisik Kyungsoo lembut, diselingi desahan-desahan yang dibuat-buat, dan Jongin bersumpah dia sangat ingin merobek mulut kotor itu saat ini juga.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari lubang testis Jongin, lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilati lubang testis itu dengan gerakan memutar.

"Mmmhhh…ennghhh….ahhhhhh…."

_~Sial! Matilah aku kali ini~_ batin Jongin, mengutuk mulutnya yang baru saja mengeluarkan desahan.

Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mendesah, budak rendahan! Baru beberapa detik saja aku memperingatkanmu, kau sudah mendesah seperti pelacur jalang!"

Jongin memucat.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat, wajahnya mengerikan, tapi sekejap kemudian sudah kembali ceria seperti balita berusia 5 tahun.

"Ahh….aku tau! Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan saja Jongin? Satu desahan, 3 sayatan….kau setuju?"

"A-apa katamu?" kata Jongin terkejut.

"DIAM!" bentak Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kyungsoo kembali meraih pisau disisi kanan tubuhnya, lalu kembali menyeringai setan.

"Karena kau sudah mendesah satu kali, maka aku akan menghadiahkan 3 sayatan padamu sayang….Kau mau di sayat di bagian mana, heumm? Dada? Perut? Atau…."

Kyungsoo menyentuh _twinsball_ Jongin.

"Disini?" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil menekan ujung pisau itu pada garis tengah bola kembar itu.

Jongin menggeleng-geleng kuat.

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan! Jangan lakukan…_please_…." Mohon Jongin dengan suara serak.

Kyungsoo menyeringai lagi. Tubuh mungilnya yang telanjang merangkak lambat, menindih tubuh telanjang Jongin, menggesekkan penis-penis mereka. Bibir Kyungsoo menekan lembut bibir Jongin, melumatnya penuh gairah. Jongin membuka mulutnya ketika lidah Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya, membelai dan membelit nikmat lidah Jongin sampai dia puas sambil terus menggesek-gesekkan penis-penis mereka. Hasrat Jongin kembali meluap-luap dan bibirnya membalas rakus lumatan Kyungsoo. Tapi tiba-tiba…

Ciuman itu terhenti mendadak.

Kyungsoo berhenti menggesekkan penisnya pada penis Jongin lalu tertawa ceria. Tangan kanannya merogoh paksa ke dalam mulut Jongin dan menarik lidah Jongin keluar.

"Atau sekalian saja kupotong lidahmu agar kau tak mendesah, heumm? Bagaimana? Kau setuju sayang?" kata Kyungsoo, lalu tertawa seperti orang gila.

Jongin pucat pasi, lalu menggeleng-geleng kuat.

"Nghh…nghhh…"

Jongin berusaha bicara, namun lidahnya masih ditarik Kyungsoo. Jongin takut….benar-benar takut.

Tatapan Kyungsoo melemah, kasihan….

Kyungsoo melepaskan lidah itu, dan Jongin langsung menarik nafas lega. Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin sekali, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di dada pria hitam itu.

"Ohhh….kau sangat menggairahkan Jongin…..Kau harus tau jika aku sangat amat mencintaimu…." bisik Kyungsoo.

Darah Jongin berdesir saat mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat. Matanya menerawang kosong, tapi sesaat kemudian kilatan amarah tergambar jelas pada kedua bola mata itu. Kyungsoo bangkit dengan cepat dan duduk di atas perut Jongin, menatap Jongin dengan mata berapi-api.

"TAPI KAU TAK PERNAH MELIRIKKU! KAU MENGABAIKANKU…KAU MENYIKSAKU JONGIN…KAU MEMBUATKU MUAK!

PLAKKK!

Kyungsoo melayangkan tamparannya lagi ke pipi Jongin sekuat tenaga, sampai Jongin memekik dan mengeluarkan darah dari sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Kyungsoo terengah-engah, menatap wajah Jongin lama, lalu tatapannya sayu kembali.

"Maafkan aku sayang…." Bisik Kyungsoo menyesal, lalu menciumi bibir Jongin lagi dengan lembut, menginvasi isi mulut pria hitam itu sambil memejamkan mata.

Jongin terengah-engah saat ciuman itu berakhir.

"Lalu di mana aku harus menyayatmu? Katakan sayang…" bisik Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeram frustasi saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir nista Kyungsoo. Jongin pikir Kyungsoo sudah melupakan soal hukuman itu, tapi ternyata tidak.

"CEPAT KATAKAN!" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Di….dada…." kata Jongin pasrah.

Kyungsoo tertawa riang.

"Dada? Baiklah….."

Kyungsoo mulai menyeret-nyeret ujung pisaunya pada dada Jongin. Ujung pisau itu berputar-putar di sekeliling _nipple_-nya, dan Jongin menyesal karena telah memilih areal itu untuk di sayat Kyungsoo.

Jongin gemetaran saat ujung pisau itu menekan kuat _nipple_ kirinya, pelan…pelan….lalu semakin lama tekanannya semakin menguat.

"Jangan mengerang kesakitan, atau kutusuk dadamu sampai menembus rusuk dan paru-parumu…" kata Kyungsoo, memberi peringatan.

Jongin mengangguk lemah, lalu menahan sakitnya yang luar biasa saat ujung pisau itu mengoyak kulit _nipple_-nya.

"_Good_ _boy_…." Kata Kyungsoo senang.

Jongin terengah-engah lagi saat pisau itu di tarik menjauh. _Nipple_ kirinya terasa panas dan geli. Darah mengalir dari sana dan kini Kyungsoo sedang menjilatinya penuh nafsu.

Kedua kali, Kyungsoo menghadiahkan sayatan panjang di tengah dadanya, sekaligus dua sayatan, membuat Jongin menggeram dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Kyungsoo menyeringai puas.

"Kau pintar Jongin…..aku akan menghadiahkan _hole_-ku untukmu….."

Jongin sudah menjerit senang di dalam hati, tapi….

"Tapi kau harus memuaskanku dulu…" lanjut Kyungsoo.

Jongin memaki-maki lagi di dalam hati. Tubuhnya sudah sangat perih, lalu apa lagi yang diinginkan pria gila yang menculiknya itu?

"Buka mulutmu Jongin…." Perintah Kyungsoo.

Jongin membuka mulutnya dengan patuh. Lalu sekejap saja mulutnya tersumpal sesuatu yang keras.

"Ayo hisap penisku sayang…..jika kau mampu membuatku _cum_ minimal sebanyak 3 kali, aku akan langsung mempersembahkan lubangku untuk kau gagahi…." Kata Kyungsoo sambil memaju-mundurkan penisnya di rongga mulut Jongin.

Seperti budak tolol, Jongin menurut. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat penis Kyungsoo, tapi satu tamparan malah di hadiahkan Kyungsoo untuknya.

"Jangan menghisapnya terlalu kuat! Kau menyakiti penisku!" bentak Kyungsoo marah.

Jongin menggeram, lalu melembutkan kulumannya. Penis Kyungsoo keluar masuk dalam mulutnya. Tekstur penis berurat itu membangkitkan hasratnya berkali-kali lipat. _Egg_ _Vibrator_ dalam lubang anusnya masih bergetar-getar kencang. Jongin tak tahan lagi untuk memuntahkan spremanya. Jongin menahannya sekuat tenaga, tapi sepertinya spermanya sudah memaksa untuk meledak keluar. Jongin bergerak-gerak brutal di bawah himpitan bokong Kyungsoo, membuat kulumannya pada penis Kyungsoo menjadi kacau.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu, langsung menarik penisnya keluar.

"Kau kenapa? Aku menyuruhmu memanjakan penisku, kenapa kau malah menggeliat-geliat seperti cacing gila, hah?!" kata Kyungsoo murka.

Jongin terengah-engah.

"Akuhh…tak tahan….Aku ingin klimaks…." Erang Jongin, tapi…

"Tidak! Tahan spermamu! Kau sudah tau peraturannya, sebelum aku mengizinkanmu _cum_, kau tak boleh keluar….atau kau mau penismu putus?"

Jongin menggeleng-geleng kuat.

"Tapi aku tak tahanhhh…..izinkan aku…..kumohon…." 

"Tidak!"

Jongin menggeram seperti orang gila, sedang Kyungsoo sudah menekan lubang testis Jongin lagi kuat-kuat.

"Tahan Jongin! Kau mau penismu kupotong sekarang juga?" ancam Kyungsoo saat merasakan jarinya yang menutup lubang testis itu sudah basah oleh sedikit cairan Jongin yang keluar dari ujung penisnya.

"Kumohon lepaskan _vibrator_ itu…..benda itu terus-menerus merangsangku untuk _cum_…." Kata Jongin, kesal.

"Ouwhh….tidak boleh…..jangan merengek Jongin…."

Kyungsoo tertawa keras, lalu semakin menambah lagi getaran _egg_ _vibrator_ itu. Jongin mendesah kencang.

"Ahhhhhhh…ahhh…._fuck_! Ohh…._fuck_!"

Kyungsoo menampar Jongin berkali-kali.

"Apa kau baru saja mendesah, eoh? Kau mendesah? Budak sialan! Aku akan memotong penismu sekarang juga!" kata Kyungsoo.

"Tidak! Jangan…..Kumohon…..bantu aku….kumohon bantu aku untuk menunda klimaks….._please_…."

Kyungsoo menyeringai.

"Aaaaaa…..aku mengerti sayang…..kau ingin benda itu?"

Kyungsoo turun lagi dari tubuh Jongin yang masih menahan klimaksnya sekuat tenaga, sampai Kyungsoo datang dan memasangkan _cockring_ pada pangkal batang penisnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" kata Kyungsoo dengan _smirk_ setan yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Jongin mengangguk lemah. Sangat konyol. Mana mungkin dia merasa lebih baik, yang ada _cockring_ itu malah akan menyakiti penisnya berkali-kali lipat. Tapi daripada kehilangan penis, Jongin lebih baik tersiksa setengah mati seperti ini saja.

Kyungsoo kembali merangkak ke leher Jongin, memasukkan paksa penisnya dan memompanya keluar masuk di mulut Jongin. Dengan sukarela Jongin memainkan lidahnya, menari-nari membelai batang penis Kyungsoo agar sperma Kyungsoo terangsang keluar. Jongin harus mencapai target itu, membuat Kyungsoo klimaks minimal 3x, lalu penisnya akan terpuaskan setelahnya.

Beberapa menit yang melelahkan. Tubuh Jongin sudah sangat lemas. Bahkan dia sudah mengalami orgasme kering sebanyak 6 kali. _Vibrator_ sialan yang tertanam pada lubang anusnya menggetarkan prostatnya dengan liar, dan sperma Jongin tetap tertahan keluar oleh _Cockring_ nista yang dipasangkan Kyungsoo pada pangkal batang penisnya.

Mulut Jongin sudah pegal, tapi Kyungsoo baru _cum_ sebanyak 2 kali. Pinggul Kyungsoo masih bergerak-gerak brutal memompa mulutnya. Tapi _Vibrator_ sialan di bawahnya kembali menggetarkan prostatnya sampai geli.

Bokong Jongin menghentak-hentak liar, mengamuk ingin berusaha menggeser letak _Vibrator_ itu agar tak menyentuh prostatnya, namun yang ada prostatnya malah dihajar kuat dan Jongin menggeram-geram aneh karena orgasme keringnya yang ketujuh akan segera di raihnya. Jongin marah, Jongin sudah sangat emosi. Karena itu hisapannya pada penis Kyungsoo semakin menggila sampai Kyungsoo berhenti bergerak-gerak di atas lehernya.

"Akh….ahhhh…Yeah…..seperti itu sayang…..lebih cepat…._fuck_ Jongin…._fuck_!" Racau Kyungsoo keenakan. Peluh Kyungsoo sudah terjatuh dari pelipis, mengalir turun membanjiri lehernya. Kepalanya terdongak dan mulutnya tak berhenti mendesah-desah erotis.

"Ohh…Jongin…._I cum….cum_….uughhhhh….."

Jongin bernafas lega. Sperma hangat Kyungsoo kembali menembak-nembak tenggorokannya. Jongin menelan seluruhnya dengan semangat. Hasratnya sudah meluap-luap. Jongin hanya berharap jika Kyungsoo akan memenuhi janjinya.

Kyungsoo menarik penisnya dari mulut Jongin, lalu menciumi bibir Jongin dengan brutal. Jongin sebenarnya sudah sangat pegal, tapi terpaksa menyambut lumatan itu dengan tak kalah liar.

"Kau hebat sayang….aku bangga padamu Jongin….Kau akan mendapatkan hadiahmu sebentar lagi…."

Kyungsoo mencumbui tubuh Jongin sebentar, lalu melepaskan segala _sex toys _yang bersarang pada tubuh Jongin.

Jongin menarik nafas lega.

Kyungsoo kembali meraih penis Jongin yang sudah terlihat memerah, mengecupinya beberapa kali, lalu menjilatinya penuh nafsu.

"Mendesahlah sayang…." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Bo-Bolehkah?" kata Jongin tak percaya pada pendengarannya.

"Yah…tentu saja…mendesahlah…..aku mengizinkanmu melakukannya…."

Kyungsoo mengulum nikmat penis Jongin lagi, tapi Jongin tak mendesah. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya lalu menghisap kuat penis Jongin.

"Ahhhh…hhhh…." Desah Jongin akhirnya.

Kyungsoo menyeringai lagi. Di lepaskannya penis itu dari mulutnya lalu Kyungsoo membantu tubuh Jongin agar duduk menyandar pada teralis ranjang. Jari-jari Kyungsoo menyentil-nyentil penis Jongin yang sudah mengacung tegak, dengan urat-urat yang mengeras sempurna.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Heummm? Katakan padaku sayang….aku akan mengabulkannya sekarang juga…." bisik Kyungsoo di telinga Jongin.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya, mencari bibir Kyungsoo, dan Jongin mendapatkannya. Bibir mereka sudah bertaut dalam, membelit basah dan bergairah.

"Aku ingin lubangmu….berikan lubangmu…._please_…." kata Jongin memohon.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring.

_~I got you Jongin…~ _

"Kau akan segera mendapatkannya….perbaiki posisimu…."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Berdirilah dengan lututmu Jongin….aku akan menungging di depanmu….kau mengerti?"

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, lalu langsung berdiri dengan lututnya. Jongin hanya bisa mengandalkan kekuatan lututnya saja saat ini. Tangannya masih terikat. Jongin sebenarnya merasa tak nyaman, namun Jongin tak punya pilihan.

Penis Jongin sudah mengacung tegak, menunggu _hole_ Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Jongin dan menungging, mengarahkan _hole_-nya tepat pada ujung penis Jongin, kemudian menekan bokongnya kuat-kuat sampai penis itu menusuk dalam ke lubangnya.

"Ahhhhh…." Erang mereka bersamaan.

Dengan mengandalkan insting, Jongin bergerak memaju mundurkan bokongnya, Kyungsoo juga sama.

"Akh…akh…akh…._Shit_! Kau sempit!" umpat Jongin.

Tubuh mereka terus bergerak-gerak brutal, sampai ranjang berdecit kencang karena permainan liar mereka. Tusukan demi tusukan penis Jongin membuat Kyungsoo lupa diri. Jongin menggeram-geram keras selama mereka saling memompa. Dua organ yang bergesekan berdecak nyaring dalam ruangan tertutup itu. Penis Kyungsoo yang lemas bergelantungan, menari-nari akibat gerakan tubuh mereka yang tak beraturan. Hingga akhirnya erangan nista Jongin mengalun dalam kamar itu. Kali ini Jongin mendapatkan klimaksnya, menembakkan spermanya berkali-kali dalam lubang Kyungsoo.

Beberapa menit terlewati. Keduanya masih saling memompa liar, bahkan Jongin merasa kecanduan pada _manhole_ Kyungsoo yang sempit. Beberapa kali klimaks sudah di dapatnya, hingga klimaks paling hebat di dapatkannya setelah hampir satu setengah jam bermain pada lubang Kyungsoo.

"Arggghhhhh…aku klimaks lagi…..ahh…ahhh…." erang Jongin puas.

Jongin baru saja ingin menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi jika saja sesuatu yang tajam tak menusuk kulit lengannya. Sebuah jarum suntik menancap pada lengan berotot itu, kemudian Jongin lupa segalanya. Jongin melemas dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Byurrr!

Jongin terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjap saat tubuhnya disiram dengan air es, lagi-lagi. Pandangannya kabur, tapi kali ini tidak gelap. Bias cahaya berlomba-lomba masuk ke retina matanya dan Jongin dapat menangkap sesosok bayangan pria mungil yang masih terlihat blur dalam penglihatannya.

Jongin mengerjap-ngerjap lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti bayangan orang itu terlihat semakin jelas.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya saat tau siapa pria mungil itu.

Pria mungil itu adalah pria paling _nerd_ di kelasnya. Jongin sering mem-_bully_ pria itu, bahkan pernah sengaja menyekapnya dan mempertontonkan adegan _sex_ secara gratis di depan mata pria itu, dimana modelnya adalah dirinya sendiri ditemani gadis-gadis cantik teman kencannya. Jongin baru tau jika pria itu ternyata bisa bicara, karena selama ini pria bermata bulat itu terlihat seperti orang bisu di sekolah. Dan Jongin juga tak menyangka jika pria itu adalah seorang _Psycho_ gila.

"Kyungsoo…." Gumam Jongin dengan suara seraknya.

Kyungsoo menyeringai, lalu mendekat pada tubuh Jongin yang masih telanjang.

"Hai Jongin sayang….apa tidurmu nyenyak?" kata Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin masih mematung di tempatnya. Nyawanya seolah terbang entah ke mana. Tapi tiba-tiba saja nyawanya kembali saat Kyungsoo menunjukkan pisau yang berkilat-kilat tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Mau bermain lagi?" kata Kyungsoo, dengan wajah polos sepolos balitanya. Namun hanya sekejap saja, wajah polos itu berubah, karena seringai aneh mengerikan sudah terukir di bibir _sexy_ miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heleuhh…..epep nista apah ini? *tarek-tarek kolor Kaisoo / tutup muka***

**Aku malu….please jangan di bash! *Mata berkaca-kaca***

**Tapi sungguh *elah bahasa gueh* ini epep udah tak edit-edit puluhan kali….aslinya parah dan udah banyak yang aku hapus ( terutama bagian yang sangat menjijikkannya ) semoga ini udah nggak terlalu parah-parah amat *nyengir**

**Ini epep ter-nyeleneh uhuk, maksudnya epep BDSM perdana yang aku buat, jadi maap kalo ****aneh****, ****nggak HOT****, atau malah terkesan ****menjijikkan**** *Kibas muka ddangko***

**Aku masih author amatiran, tulisanku masih aneh, bahasaku masih parah, aku butuh kritik dan saran….karena itu…Ripiu jussaeyo! *maksa***


End file.
